


The Wayward Wind

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Desperate times...'Do you require a professional date? Golden Boy available for discreet private service at a price. Call Dick xx'... Require desperate measures...Bruce Wayne is outraged to see Dick Grayson — his Dick — parading himself for purchase! He needs him to stop immediately, but the only way to do that is to pay for his time… and get him into his bed!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	The Wayward Wind

_Do you require a professional date? Golden Boy available for discreet private service at a price. Call Dick xx_

Bruce stared at the card in Tommy Elliott’s hand, his brain, for once, unable to compute what it was reading.

“Isn’t that your boy, Bruce?” Tommy asked, knowing damn well it was. “I have to say, I would’ve thought you’d raised him better. But then, you can’t train class.”

It took all of Bruce’s willpower not to smack the glass into Tommy’s face as he took a drink.

“I take it you haven’t called him,” Bruce said, his tone even. Where was his damn Green Lantern ring?

“Should I?” There was a cruel glint in Tommy’s eyes. “I thought you might want to see it first, at any rate.”

Bruce took the card from him, although he had already memorized the number. “Where did you get this?”

“They give them away at the Iceberg. Not that I go there, of course. Vreeland passed this one on.”

Bruce managed to school his expression into one of bland interest, but still pocketed the card. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Of course,” Tommy said, frowning slightly. “Anything for such an old friend.”

It took Bruce over two hours to get out of the party, and another half hour while he debated calling up Dick’s current number or going out on patrol. He finally settled on patrol, doing his best to compartmentalize his new knowledge. If he was a little rougher than usual, it wasn’t entirely on purpose.

The next afternoon, he pulled out the card from where he’d hidden it the night before. It was fine card stock, expensive and thick. On the opposite side of the card was a gold foil imprint of lips. Dick’s lips, Bruce was sure. It was gaudy compared to words on the card. Then again, maybe that was the message being sent. Using a private line, Bruce called the number, getting only an answering service.

“Hello,” the outgoing message said. It was unmistakably Dick using his sultriest voice. “You’ve reached Dick. Yes, that is my name. I can’t wait to meet you. Leave your number, your name, and your favorite place to take me, and I’ll get back to you *very* soon.”

The recording ended with a beep.

“Dick. It’s me. Come home.” Bruce tried to think of anything else to say, but, well, he’d said it already. And what he couldn’t say yet, he wasn’t able to at all.

He didn’t hear back from Dick that day, nor the next. He was just about to try calling back when Dick showed up at the penthouse with a suitcase.

“Dick,” Bruce said, staring blankly at him.

“Hi,” Dick said, giving him a tight smile. “Can I come in?”

Bruce nodded mutely and stepped aside.

“I didn’t bring much,” Dick said, setting down his case. “I didn’t really have much to bring.”

They stood facing each other in awkward silence. Bruce moved first. He knew how much Dick had always needed physicality to get through to him, and, even if physical affection didn’t come naturally to Bruce, he had learned to do it for Dick. He pulled Dick into a hug and Dick practically melted in his arms.

“I’m sorry I never told you you could come home,” Bruce said. Dick sniffed hard. “I thought I didn’t need to say it.”

“I should’ve listened more,” Dick said. “Then you wouldn’t have had to.”

“Hush, Dick. I’m just glad you’re home.” Bruce kissed the top of Dick’s head. “You didn’t have to do all that to get my attention.”

Dick laughed. “It wasn’t just for _your_ attention.” He stretched up and kissed Bruce. “But it mostly was.”

Bruce growled into the kiss. “Dick, we shouldn’t.”

“Why not? I’m not your ward anymore,” Dick said, peppering kisses along Bruce’s jaw. “You’re not my dad.”

Bruce’s hands wandered down to Dick’s ass and pulled him close, Dick’s erection pressing against his own. Dick moaned and Bruce suddenly couldn’t think of a single reason to deny him anything.

Bruce picked him up and Dick wrapped his legs around his waist. He carried Dick into the master bedroom and dropped him on the bed. Dick bounced twice as he landed, spreading himself open in invitation. Bruce climbed on after him, pinning Dick beneath him.

“Tell me about who you went out with,” Bruce said as he stripped Dick. “What they did to you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to cover every place they touched you.”

Dick dropped his head back as Bruce kissed a line down his chest. “They never got my good stuff.”

Bruce was down at his groin now, hovering over Dick’s cock. “Oh?”

Dick looked down at him through lidded eyes. “I’ve been saving myself for you.”

That promise shot straight to Bruce’s groin, and he closed his mouth around Dick’s cock, taking him down to the root.

Dick cried out in surprise and pleasure, arching off the bed. He writhed beneath Bruce, mewling and whining as Bruce sucked his cock. Just as he was about to come, Bruce pulled off, leaving Dick panting. Bruce climbed back up to kiss Dick on the mouth. He stroked Bruce’s cock as it rubbed against his own.

“Tell me what you want,” Bruce said.

“I want you,” Dick said. “I want all of you. Everything you want to do to me.” He flushed. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Bruce growled and buried his face in the crook of Dick’s neck. “Dick. I never believed I could. I never hoped you’d let me.”

Dick purred and ground his hips up against Bruce’s. “I’ll let you do anything.”

Bruce laughed and reached down between them, stroking their cocks in one hand. “Be careful. I might keep you for myself and never let anyone see you again.”

Dick was still thrusting into his hand, moaning. “Yes. Yes!”

Bruce kissed Dick’s face and Dick came, digging his fingers into Bruce’s broad shoulders. With the added slickness, Bruce stroked faster until he followed Dick.

When he could focus again, Bruce rolled them over so Dick could lay on his chest, ignoring the mess between them.

“Did you have any dates?” he asked.

Dick chuckled. “No. I just kept them hanging on. I should probably cancel that machine.” He kissed Bruce’s cheek. “I found my sugar daddy.”

“Oh, is that what I am?”

“Just because you’re so sweet. Daddy.”

Bruce groaned and pulled Dick into a deep kiss. “You’d better cancel that service soon. Daddy doesn’t share.”

Dick squealed in delight.

Much later that night, Bruce would worry about missing patrol. But, right then, he had a very pliant and eager Dick Grayson in his arms.

One day off couldn’t hurt.


End file.
